disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yzma
Yzma is the main antagonist of The Emperor's New Groove franchise. Originally the advisor to Emperor Kuzco, she constantly plots to steal the throne from Kuzco and rule the Empire herself. This devious diva was a gamine beauty...a long time ago. She has an ultra-long neck, very bony hips and shoulders, and extremely long arms, all of which were probably willowy and lovely...last century. She is skilled in mixing potions, which she concocts and keeps in her Secret Lab (which everyone knows about, contrary to its name). She seems to specialize in transformation potions. With her emaciated body, bald head and sallow skin, Yzma is not in the prime of her life, and may be using her potions to live well beyond her years. Her attempts to rule the Empire are invariably foiled, sometimes by her own mistakes, but more frequently by the mistakes and conflicting emotions of her dim, but kind-hearted henchman, Kronk. She seems eternally frustrated that nothing in the world around her makes sense or, more importantly, goes her way. Along with Captain Hook, Hades, The Queen of Hearts and Prince John, Yzma is considered one of Disney's funniest villains. She ranked #14 in the top 30 disney villains (One better than the Queen of Hearts but one under Chernabog. Personality As the main villain of the Emperor's New Groove franchise, Yzma is malicious and power hungry. However, early in the first movie, it seems that she raised Emperor Kuzco, rather than his parents, and has been an advisor and the chemist to his family for many years. It's only when Emperor Kuzco abruptly and callously fires her that she turns on him, deciding to kill him, then fill the power vacuum left in his wake and become empress. It's also implied that her being the one who raised him is part of the reason for Kuzco's negative personality traits. At the same time, Yzma is rather comically eccentric. She sees herself as the most beautiful person in the land, despite her obvious age and others often compare her to an ugly dinosaur. In her youth, she appeared quite attractive, as shown when she turns into a teenager using the fountain of youth, but her age has since reduced that. When making plans to harm Emperor Kuzco, she often tries to create overly complicated plans, before settling on a simpler version. However, she usually fails to pay attention to minor details, which results in her plans being thwarted. Her catchphrases are "It's brilliant, brilliant, brrrrilliant!", "To the Secret Lab!", "Pull the lever, Kronk!", and "Wrong lever!" (when Kronk pulls the wrong lever and results in her getting injured). Powers and abilities Yzma is seen to have some knowledge in chemistry has shown by her wide variety of bickus and test tubes in her lab. She also has a wide verity of potions and formulas that turn people in to an animals but they retain their human intelligence. In the animated series, her scientific skills are greatly expanded upon. She is shown to have a wider verity of potions, being able to turn people in to any kind of animal, even extinct ones like a woolly mammoth, or non-animals like a giant tooth or a demon. She is also seen using it them on herself for the animals powers like when she brakes into the muckus restaurant. She can also use potions for things other than turning people into animals, such as a cloning potion that makes an exact copy of the victim loyal to her (but the clone eventually disappears), and to make crops grow to much larger size and apparently taste very good. In one episode, she throw a potion that created a small flood. In another, a potion could grant any person one wish. She is also shown to be just as skilled as a mechanic and engineer. She has a hall of evil machinery. She has created many powerful devices: * A wood bot, which is a powerful robot made of wood that destroys all in its path. * A time machine combined with a disco ball and MP3 player to make a powerful weapon that actually wiped out the dinosaurs. * A giant squid bot with powerful barbed tentacles. * A machine that brought a statue of Kuzco to life. * A ray that gives the people it hits super powers * A robotic replica of herself with a huge arsonel of weapons. She is also shown to be very nimble and quick, especially for her age, being able to slip through the security of the royal vault and is often seen running fast and surveying dangerous things. She is also shown to be a very good singer and musician, playing many different insturments and singing on par with a world famous rock star. Also the crocodiles seen in the first film are shown to be better-trained and can some times be useful, like when in a rare display of morality, desides to save Kuzco from another villain use he to scare away her aligators but he's more loyal to Kronk who takes care of her and in the final episode actually help Kronk and Kuzco. Appearances The Emperor's New Groove Yzma's Scheme Introduced as the Emperor's advisor, Yzma is first seen in the movie sitting in Emperor Kuzco's throne and making decisions for him behind his back. Kuzco discovers that she has been meddling in his affairs, sees her doing it again, and without thinking, he fires Yzma as a result.)well actully that was just his excuse the real reason was he that he was ugly and didnt want her aruond any more) Later on, she vents her rage by smashing busts of Kuzco (whom she has now turned on and who she claims to have raised {thus being his adoptive mother}) with a giant hammer (with Kronk, her right-hand man, putting out more and more busts for her to destroy). However, a careless comment by Kronk gives her the idea to kill Kuzco; with Kuzco out of the way and no heir to the throne, Yzma would automatically take over the position and rule the empire. She and Kronk go to Yzma's laboratory known as the Secret Lab using a roller coaster, where Yzma decides to turn Kuzco into a flea, then put that flea in a box, put that box inside of another box, mail that box to herself, and upon its arrival, smash it with a hammer; a plan she announced to be brilliant (just before accidentally knocking the flea concoction into a nearby flower, destroying it instantly), but in order to save on postage, she decides to just poison Kuzco instead. She arranges to have a dinner with Kuzco that night. That evening, Yzma and Kronk get everything ready for dinner (including the potion used to kill Kuzco). Suddenly, Kuzco slams the door open, and Yzma tells Kronk to get the Emperor a drink. Even though Kronk's more interested in cooking dinner than carrying out Yzma's orders, he tells her that the poison's ready. Kronk poisons Kuzco's drink, but he forgets whose drink is whose, so he mixes all three drinks together. And he and Yzma stealthily throw away their drinks as Kuzco downs his. Even though it may look like the Emperor was killed at first, he suddenly perked back up and started turning into a llama. So Yzma orders Kronk to knock out Kuzco with the bowlful of broccolis, take him out of town, and finish the job. However, when Kronk asks for dessert and coffee, Yzma replies with, "All right. A quick cup of coffee. THEN TAKE HIM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!!!" Taking the llama's unconscious body to the edge of the city in a big red bag, Kronk throws Kuzco into the river, but after talking to his conscience, Kronk has a change of heart at the last minute and rushes to save Emperor Kuzco before he falls to his apparent death, and succeeds. Walking down the stairs and asking himself what he should do with the body, Kronk accidentally steps on a cat's tail (thus waking it up) and lets go of the bag, which falls down the stairs and onto the cart of a fat peasant named Pacha, just as he's leaving the city with his pet llama Misty. Searching For Kuzco Groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5496Yzma and Kronk searching for Kuzco. Hey1234Added by Hey1234 As everyone, including Yzma, believes that Kuzco is dead, Yzma arranges a (Very half-hearted) funeral for Kuzco, but then quickly ends it and becomes empress and redecorates the palace (cut from singing her own version of "Perfect World"). When Kronk reveals that he never killed Kuzco and that he's still alive, the two of them set off to find him, with Kronk carrying Yzma on his back in a specially built miniature tent. They search every village surrounding the palace (with no success), and Yzma loses her temper when they reach the jungle. So Kronk uses his Junior Chipmunk skills to ask Bucky the Squirrel which way the talking llama went, and Bucky points left and chitters. Shortly after, Yzma and Kronk arrive at Mudka's Meat Hut, a small roadside diner where Pacha and Kuzco have coincidentally stopped to eat when their blood sugar's getting low, and disguised themselves as a married couple after seeing that there are no llamas allowed. When Pacha overhears Yzma and Kronk talking about their plans to kill Kuzco, he tries to warn Kuzco and get him out of the diner. Kuzco and Yzma both go to the kitchen to request special orders to Kronk (who is replacing the previous chef who quit). When Yzma enters again, Pacha stops short and imitates the picture of the diner's icon behind him. However, Kuzco and Yzma narrowly avoid seeing each other. Ultimately, Pacha distracts Yzma by telling the diner staff that it's her birthday, and he takes Kuzco out just as Yzma is receiving her birthday greetings, to Yzma's displeasure. When Pacha tells Kuzco that Yzma and Kronk are trying to kill him, Kuzco, convinced that Yzma is loyal, doesn't believe Pacha and falls out with him, believing Pacha's claim to be a plan to save his hilltop from destruction, and then orders Pacha to go. When Kuzco goes back to Yzma, he overhears the villains discussing their plans to track him down and kill him. Kuzco finally realizes Pacha was right and searches frantically for him, but Pacha has already left. Having lost all hope of ever returning to the palace and regaining his human form, Kuzco resigns himself to the fate of an ordinary llama. That night, Kronk suddenly remembers Pacha's face and links him to Kuzco. The next morning, Kuzco finds Pacha in the llama herd and makes up with him, and then they both go to Pacha's house. They find that Yzma and Kronk are there searching for Kuzco (and claiming that they are distant relatives of Pacha). Chicha, Pacha's wife and the kids keep Yzma and Kronk at bay (first, by locking them in the closet, then by turning Yzma into a piñata). This gives Kuzco and Pacha a headstart, but Yzma sees them disappearing over the horizon, and a frantic race between Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, and Kronk ensues, such that Yzma and Kuzco are almost within eyeshot. Kuzco and Pacha use a rope to cross a gorge, and then Kuzco cuts it with his mouth in an attempt to keep the villains at bay. However, Yzma's transport tent sprouts wings, and she and Kronk begin to sail over the gorge. They seem to have succeeded, but before they get to the other side, they are struck by lightning, and then fall into a chasm. Final Battle Groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8051Yzma as a kitten. Hey1234Added by Hey1234 Kuzco and Pacha reach the palace, only to find that their pursuers somehow got there first (by a method which, humorously, not even they know). Yzma then orders Kronk to kill the duo after throwing a knife at him, but her henchman once again has a change of heart and after Yzma, upon seeing Kronk talking to himself, berates him on his incompetence and his cooking (the latter insult ultimately hurting his feelings), he cuts the rope to a chandelier, but it falls around Yzma instead of on her, and then she sends Kronk down a trapdoor, along with his Shoulder Angel and Devil. After a brief struggle for the vial, Yzma knocks over the potions cabinet so that Kuzco and Pacha cannot tell which is the antidote, and calls the palace guards to kill the peasant and the talking llama, claiming them to be Kuzco's murderers. Pacha throws the potions onto the guards, turning them into various animals. After the guard who has turned into a cow is excused, the chase continues as Kuzco tries every potion, transforming into various creatures before transforming back into a llama. They outwit the guards, but Yzma continues to pursue them until they reach the palace roof, and only 2 potions remain for Kuzco to try. Yzma snatches one of them, but it is the wrong potion, and she turns into a cat. When Kuzco takes the potion, she attacks him. When Pacha tries to help, she scratches him, causing him to fall. Kuzco hits Yzma on the wall, knocking her out. Once Yzma recovers, she quickly snatches the potion away from Kuzco, declaring that she'll turn herself back into a human and kill Emperor Kuzco. She finds that she can't open the vial, and her frustration makes her fall from the roof; while Kuzco is saving Pacha, the vial also falls. However, both Yzma and the vial return to the roof, with the help of a giant trampoline. Yzma reaches the vial before Kuzco and Pacha, and seems to have won, until she is knocked out by Kronk, who has just emerged from the other end of the trapdoor. Kuzco turns back into a human and sets out to redeem himself, building Kuzcotopia on the hill next to Pacha's home. Meanwhile, outdoorsman Kronk becomes a scout leader with the help of Bucky, and Yzma, now a cat, is sentenced to the torture of being taught squirrel language by Kronk as a Junior Chipmunk. Kronk's New Groove Kronksnewgroove 137Yzma in Kronk's New Groove. Hey1234Added by Hey1234 In Kronk's New Groove, Yzma appears in one of Kronk's flashbacks, wherein she has returned to human form but still has the tail of a cat. During the first half of the film, she sells sewer sludge to the old people, telling them that it is a youth potion and using a reformed Kronk to advertise the product, promising to help him purchase a mansion to impress his father, while the empire elects Yzma as empress (her primary goal). However, Kronk finds out her potion is a fake, and soon the old people chase her down, where she uses a potion to transform herself into a rabbit, to prevent them from attacking her. She is then snatched and carried away by a falcon. At the end of the movie, in a nest outside the Mudka's restaurant, Yzma witnesses chicks being hatched. Initially finding the moment to be cute, Yzma screams in terror as the chicks instantly become savage-like birds. House of Mouse Yzma makes a cameo appearance in the episode Pluto vs. Figaro. The Emperor's New School Emperor-s-new-school-YzmaYzma in The Emperor's New School. Hey1234Added by Hey1234 In the spinoff, The Emperor's New School, Yzma, having somehow survived her encounter with various Hawk chicks and regained her human form, once again plots to take the throne from Kuzco. The show's premise is that Kuzco must attend school and pass all of his classes in order to remain Emperor. If he fails even one class, he will not be able to retake the throne. In order to make Kuzco fail, Yzma poses as Principal Amzy, the principal of Kuzco Academy. With the assistance of Kronk, she comes up with various schemes (most involve potions that transform Kuzco into an animal, similarly to the film) in order to make Kuzco fail one of his classes. Several episodes reveal members of Yzma's family, including her mother Amza who, according to Yzma, nags her incessantly, forcing Yzma to carry out her plots. Yzma also apparently has siblings, as she has two nephews: Zim and Zam. Once Kuzco became emperor again in the series' finale "Graduation Groove", Yzma was demoted to Kronk's secretary by Kuzco's order. Disney Adventures Besides animation, Yzma also made some appearances in Emperor's New Groove-based comics in Disney Adventures Magazine. Some portray her as a minor character not in direct conflict with Kuzco, while others depict her as the main antagonist. Kuzcofest After Kuzco was forced to call in sick due to a rasping throat, he assigns Yzma with managing the Kuzcofest, although she secretly intended to change it to Yzmafest, which included depriving the food. Despite this, however, Kuzco managed to return from his illness, and trick Yzma into doing things his way by supplying the banquet to the people. Attempted cheating In another comic, she led her team of Llama football against Kuzco's team. Secretly, however, she fed some of her minions extract of llama to ensure they win against Kuzco. Kuzco grows suspicious from the llama's suspicious resemblance to some humans he knew, and decided to test his theory by drugging the water cooler with her potion. It resulted in all of Yzma's team, Yzma included, transforming into llamas in the middle of the game, thus resulting in her being disqualified due to attempted cheating. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Yzma makes a deal with fellow villain Hades (in the guise of local Underworld god Lazuli) to become Empress of Adventureland in exchange for the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Yzma also plots to turn the villagers into alpacas...and make nice sweaters, too. She orders Kronk to poison the village's food with her potions. Unfortunately for Yzma, Kronk is defeated by the park guests, prompting Yzma to take matters into her own hands and has a magic duel with the guests. Yzma is seemingly defeated, but her stubbornness and desire to rule forces her to regain strength. She takes another chance, but this time, she gets turned into a helpless turtleneck sweater. Design and Animation Shades of purple in The Emperor's New Groove are almost excusively reserved for Yzma and her world (her Secret Lab, and the Palace when she is briefly Empress). These colors were chosen because they are generally considered the colours of madness. Yzma's angular shape is intended to suggest her evil nature; early designs depick an even more jagged, pointed figure. Yzma's design is also inspired by that of Cruella De Vil, who boasts similarly angular hips and shoulders. Dale Baer commented that Eartha Kitt's actions when voicing Yzma inspired many of the character's physical mannerisms. Yzma was also based on singer Yma Sumac, the "Inca princess of Hollywood"; Sumac may have inspired Yzma's extravagant and varied wardrobe. Abandoned Concepts Kingdom of the Sun Originally, The Emperor's New Groove was Kingdom of the Sun, a film of a more serious nature, similar in scale to The Lion King. Yzma was still voiced by Eartha Kitt, but at this point was animated by Andreas Deja. Her role in Kingdom of the Sun was similar in some ways; she was still the villainess, and was a member of the royal court, but was a sorceress (rather than a mad scientist). Kingdom of the Sun's story was similar to that of Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper: the Emperor (here called Manco) switched places with Pacha (at this point voiced by Owen Wilson) who, in this version, was physically identical to Manco. Once famed for her beauty, the very old Yzma blamed her now hideous appearance on the sun, and planned to plunge the kingdom into eternal darkness (illustrated in the song Snuff Out the Light), involving Pacha in her plan through blackmail (as she witnesses the 'switch' of Manco and Pacha). Kronk was not in the story; instead, Yzma's sidekick was a talking talisman named Hucua (voiced by Harvey Fierstein and animated by Nik Ranieri). The climax involved Yzma summoning Supai, a dark force, to engulf the kingdom; but being killed by the sun itself, which Pacha lassoes and pulls down to Earth. When Kingdom of the Sun eventually became The Emperor's New Groove, Yzma became a more comical character, and her motivation changed from vanity to lust for power. Reputedly, animator Andreas Deja was furious at this change, thinking the idea for the new version of the film to be a step backward, and left not only the project but Burbank entirely, moving to Florida to animate Lilo for Lilo and Stitch; Dale Baer took over animation duties for Yzma. Yzma's songs Her first song was "Snuff Out the Light." It premered on Disney Channel , she also has more songs, but one she stole from Kuzco. Yzmapolis was another one of her songs, it was on the emperor's new school when Yzma became empress. She also stole the song perfect world from Kuzco. Yzma made it into a slower, older version. Yzma also was in it's our house now. Our house now was on Mickey's house of villians. Category:Witches Category:Comical Villains Category:Classics Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil geniuses Category:Females Category:Women Category:Shapeshifters Category:Traitors Category:Foiled Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Falling villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:The Emperor's New villains Category:Thin Villains Category:♀ Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Funny villains Category:Hidious Villains Category:2000's introduction Category:Cats Category:Villains that were turned into animals Category:Thieves Category:Villains with a deranged laugh Category:Killers Category:Monarchs Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Not completely evil